Season 7
Season 7 of How I Met Your Mother is airing during the 2011-2012 television seas on (September 2011 to May 2012). The season premiered on September 19, 2011, with two back-to-back episodes.http://www.cbspressexpress.com/div.php/cbs_entertainment/release?id=28633 Synopsis The first episode goes back to Barney's wedding. He is shown to have cold feet, and he is wondering whether he made the right choice on who he marries. They reminisce about Ted's friend Punchy's wedding, and how Marshall ruined it. Marshall and Lily were trying to hide that Lily was pregnant, but were finding it hard, because there were so many babies at the wedding. Robin considers telling Barney that her feelings for him have arisen. Marshall and Lily end up telling the gang, and Ted delivers his best man toast. Marshall was about to get a job at Honeywell & Cootes, until he finds a video of him streaking in college, and he wonders whether that will affect his chances of scoring a job. In the end, the video doesn't bother Garrison Cootes. Meanwhile, Barney lies to Nora about breaking his neck, but Nora sees straight through it. He then vows never to lie to her again, and he is forced to tell her every single lie he has told girls to get them to sleep with him. When Nora leaves, Barney vows not to leave the 24hr Diner til he gets a second date to show how serious he is. Nora returns over 9hrs later, and is humbled by Barney's persistence. Ted has an article in New York magazine, and uses that to find a date for the Architects Ball, but end up taking Robin. At the ball, Ted sees Victoria for the first time since Season 1. Ted tells the gang about his encounter with Victoria. Robin makes awkward comments, but then Ted tries to make amends with her by cleaning her dishes at the bakery. The gangs thinks this means they slept together, but then Ted reveals that she is engaged, and she was only single for a day and a half after breaking up with Ted. before she started dating Klaus, her fiance, and Ted gets angry at her. Marshall and Lily make a bet with Barney that he can not perform Shinjitsu. If he could, he could touch Lily's breasts, but if he loses, he has to wear Marshall's ducky tie. He ends up losing this bet just before he does the 'Shrimp in the Pocket' because Lily flashes him, causing him to lose concentration. Robin is forced to attend court mandated therapy after she assaulted a woman who fell for a scam that Barney forgot to stop running when he started dating Nora. She was telling her therapist that she was getting sick of Barney's romantic gestures to Nora, so when Nora went to France to cover a story, she was planning to use those three days to try to get Barney back, but the plan fails when Nora comes back early. Meanwhile, Ted gets too involved with Lily's pregnancy, when he interferes with what their doctor tells her what she can and can't eat and drink. Marshall ends up siding with Ted, and Lily becomes mad at Marshall. But later on.Ted and Mashalll both realize that Lily knows the best that she wants,and they come to apologize. Although Marshall does apologize,Ted puts a sock on the doorknob, and leaves. Marshall finds out that his boss has given up on saving the environment and thinks that it is too late to save the planet. He makes him realizes that it isn't. When Nora says that she hates Ewoks, Barney thinks that she is 37, not 29, because he thinks anyone younger than 37 would like Ewoks. He was eventually proven wrong. Robin starts to date her therapist, and the gang find it creepy. Ted takes his "Intro to Architecture" class on a Field Trip, but it doesn't go as planned. Ted tries to go on a date with a girl without looking her up on the internet, but ends up looking her up Barney sends him a link to her website. Lily and Marshall decide not to find the sex of thier baby and ask Barney, Robin and Kevin to help them paint the baby's room, but they end up finding out that their baby is a boy. Kevin helps the gang realise that their significant others remind them on their their parents, ruining Lily and Marshall's night. Barney finally wants to do the deed with Nora, but a series of unfortunate events leaves his chances slim. He then realises that Nora, too, reminds him of his mum, but he does end up turning the night around. After ten years of searching, Ted finally finds The Slutty Pumpkin, but realizes that she is not as perfect as he hoped. Meanwhile Barney finds out that he is one-quarter Canadian. The gang reminisce about Hurricane Irene and Barney gets out of wearing the Ducky Tie by giving Marshall three extra slaps. While remembering how they akmost kissed after Hurricane Irene, Barney and Robin end up kissing, and sleep together. Barney and Robin feel so guilty that they decide to tell their significant others. Barney tells Nora he cheated and they break up. But when Robin is about to tell Kevin, he tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to hear it. This leaves Barney heartbroken. Barney and Ted decide to adopt a baby together as bros, becuase of their failed romantic lives. Marshall and Lily decide to move to the suburbs. Robin tells Barney that she is pregnant. Episode List: 2011 - 2012 |} Notes and Trivia *''How I Met Your Mother'' was renewed for a seventh and eighth season on March 1, 2011.http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-renewed/ References . Category:Seasons Category:Season 7